Doppelganger
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: Christian wakes up a girl. Will he stay that way together or be able to go back to being Christian. This is a small story I am working on for my RP and I decided to post on here.
1. Waking Up

Christian woke up feeling odd. He rolled out of bed and petted Thorne who was looking at him funny. He was still half asleep and blinked. He padded quickly through the bedroom and into the bathroom. His hands moved to his boxer and he let out a scream…a scream that was too feminine.

"WHERE'S MY…." he started bewildered, but then he stopped.

That wasn't his voice. Why was it so high husky and higher than his? Why did it have a feminine infliction? He ran his hands over his chest, there were two bumps that hadn't been there before and a missing bulge. His hands were slimmer and delicate.

He ran over to the mirror and gaped. His hands moved up to touch his face disbelievingly staring at the woman looking back. He blinked, she blinked. He smiled, she smiled. He moved, she moved.

"What the hell happened?"

He cupped the breasts on his chest that were bigger than Lissa's, but smaller than Rose. He hated to admit it, but he didn't look too bad. Actually, he looked pretty hot. He wondered if Aunt Tasha had looked this good when she was younger. His black hair was long, thick, and luscious and his face held strength and feminine beauty. His hips curved just in the right way. Damn, he was a knockout.

Whoa, what the hell was he talking about? He need to fix this! He quickly ran back to his bedroom ran a brush through the long locks and grabbed a pair of his jeans. His pants were loose and baggy on him and his shirt too large.

"This is such bullshit. I look ridiculous."

He slipped out of the room just as Rose walked down the hall.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she screamed seeing him.

Christian stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

"Um…um…Christina?"

"Why did you just come out of the queen and Lord Ozera's room? Are you the bitch, Sparky's been fucking around with? What is he into fucking women who look like him?" she said taking him in.

Christian could tell Rose was about to hit him, but he was really tired of the accusations.

"I am NOT cheating on Liss, Rose!" he snapped.

Her eyes went wide.

"Sparky?" she asked.

"No, the fucking muffin man." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Um…no, you can't be Christian…you're a woman."

"Well, it's me." he said with attitude folding his arms and popping his hip out to the side.

He realized how feminine that was and quickly stood up straight.

"Are you some Ozera Christian didn't tell us about that's visiting him. This isn't a funny joke."

"You can check my bedroom for me if you want." he said exasperatedly.

"Fine, I will." she snapped walking into the apartment and looking all around. She came back out and looked at me, "he left."

"If I wasn't Christian how would I know that it was you who broke Victor Dashkov out of prison. And that you were the one who tricked Dimitri into having sex on Nathan Ivashkov's desk."

"Sparky!" Rose realized finally that this was her best friend's boyfriend, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know! If I knew I wouldn't be here freaking out!" he screeched.

"Roza, who's this? And where's Christian?" Dimitri said coming down the hall. He'd heard the screech from where he'd been.

Christian didn't want anyone knowing he was a woman so he cut Rose off before she could tell him.

"Um, he's visiting with an old friend. I'm supposed to stick around you and Rose while I'm here."

Dimitri glanced at him his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Chr…"

Rose realized what Christian was doing and managed to help him out.

"Chrissa."

"Chrissa?" Dimitri said, raising an eyebrow.

Christian giggled, a real girly giggle, "Yeah, Chrissa Ozera. I'm Christian's cousin."

Dimitri frowned, obviously uncertain. He looked at Christian noting the clothes.

Christian giggled, "Sorry, my luggage got misplaced at the airport so I took the train here without it."

Dimitri nodded, obviously mulling over what he had to say.

"Well, all right. Roza, I need to go check somethings are you good to stay with Chrissa?"

Rose nodded and kissed Dimitri before sending him on his way.

Dimitri gave Christian a polite nod, "It was nice meeting you, Lady Ozera."

He walked away and Christian sighed deeply. Rose turned back to him.

"We don't know how long you're going to be a woman."

"I know."

"We need to go shopping."

"Lead the way." Christian said motioning her ahead of him. He grabbed his credit card and moved swiftly. He didn't want anyone to see him this way.


	2. The Shopping Spree

Christian could not believe he was sitting inside the dressing room at a girl's clothing store trying on cloth after cloth of skimpy and classy material Rose was passing his way.

"Why the hell do you girls wear so much shit?" he grumbled slipping into wrap sweater and dark flare jeans.

"Because we need to look good." she answered.

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror once again shocked to see what he was seeing.

"This is what I'm wearing out of here." he said stepping out looking at the heels he had on in distaste, "These are devices of torture."

Rose laughed, "You're nuts."

Christian flicked his hair over his shoulder, not even realizing that he'd done it.

"Did you grab anything for yourself?" he asked, pulling two weeks worth of clothes out with him.

"Yeah, I grabbed some stuff." Rose said with a smile, falling into an easy camaraderie with Chrissa/Christian. Rose tipped her head to the side checking out the way Christian looked in his new outfit, "You look hot." she admitted.

Christian blushed, "Do you really think so? I thought these jeans made my hips look too bi…"

He caught himself. What the hell was he about to say just then? Rose snickered trying to hide the fact that she was trying to burst out laughing. Christian glared at her and walked passed her carrying the pile of clothes and shoes. Rose shook her head and followed the grumbling model-type Moroi with amusement.

"You know, if you're going to stay this way indefinitely at least you have the hotness and a capacity to walk in heels down." she said with a smirk.

Christian wiped around and glared at her, "Do not fuck with me right now, Rosemarie. I am so NOT in the mood for your bullshit. In one morning I've been turned into a girl, hit on by every idiot who walked passed me, had my ass grabbed twice, and have to wear these uncomfortable shoes to boot." he said realizing two late that he was talking with his hands and moving like a girl.

Rose leaned against a pillar obviously trying not to collapse with laughter. Christian huffed and stopped away, his new stilettos tapping against the floor hard. Rose choked on another laugh and hurried after him. Christian stood at the register tapping his foot against the linoleum floor angrily. He pulled out his credit card and signed his name, ignoring Rose as he went.

"Did you grab any make up?" Rose asked as they walked out of the store.

"I don't need any. I'll just use so of Lissa's. Everything will be fine." he said calmly.

Rose nodded, completely unsure about that.

"You do realize we have that party tonight. Eddie's birthday party?"

Christian sighed, "Will you do my hair and make up for that then because I can't just not show up."

Rose couldn't hold it in this time. She laughed so hard tears were running down his face. Christian folded his arms across his chest waiting for her to finish. Rose looked up at him and seeing him that way just renewed the laughter. He sighed running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed the bags and left her there laughing.

Rose followed a few minutes later. As they drove him in Christian's brand new convertible, he'd gotten it for his birthday back in September, Rose coached him on the ins and outs of behaving like a woman. Christian absorbed it, making sure to mask his more manly actions. He got back to Baia and Rose helped him begin lugging things back into the guest room of his apartment.

Rose and Christian left the apartment laughing and gossiping wondering how the guys would react to meeting her.

"Shit, I have to go stop at the gym and leave a note to my class saying I won't be there today."

Rose nodded walking with him to the gym. When they got there Jill was coming toward the door, dragging Adrian along with her.

"Hi, Rose! Have you seen Christian? I have to tell him I'm not…." that's when she noticed the raven-haired woman beside Rose, "Hi, I'm Jill. Who are you?"

"I'm Chrissa Ozera." Christian said with a polite smile, shaking her hand.

"Oh, are you related to Christian?" Jill asked with a smile.

Christian nodded, "Yeah, I'm his cousin. It's nice to meet you."

"What are you doing over by the gym?"

"Just putting a sign on the door letting everyone know that I…Christian won't be here today."

"Oh," she said with a frown, "Where is he?"

"Emergency family meeting."

"Why aren't you there?" Adrian asked finally stepping into the conversation for the first time.

"My dad said my presence wasn't needed so I decided to hang out with Rose for a bit. Do some catching up." he said his eyes checking out Adrian, his feminine brain going into overdrive.

Adrian knew when a woman was checking him out and his ego boosted instantly. He gave Christian a charming smile and took his hand kissing it gently.

"And why is such a beautiful woman walking around here with a guardian rather than a league of men?"

Christian giggled and blushed looking down at the floor, "I don't know what you're talking about. And who are you, prince charming?"

"That's what most people call me. But, you can call me, Adrian Ivashkov." he said his eyes holding obvious interest.

Christian smiled flirtatiously, "Well, Mr. Ivashkov, I can see why they'd call you prince charming."

"And why's that, Miss Ozera?" he said looking at her with smoldering green eyes.

Christian's eyes shimmered up at him with amusement, "Because your charm and wit keeps women entertained."

"Um, Chrissa, we have to go." Rose said, instantly cutting off the flirting going on.

"Oh, okay." Christian said with a brilliant smile, he turned back to Adrian, "Well, I'll see you around."

He had enough time to wave before Rose dragged him away.

"Are you fucking crazy?" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked confused.

"You were flirting with Adrian!" she yelled.

"I was not!" he cried indignantly.

"Yes, you were." Rose accused turning back sticking her finger in Christian's face, "You're behaving like you're an actual girl."

"I am not. You're being ridiculous. I know who am I."

"Fine, but remember these things. One, you're not a girl. Two, you have a girlfriend and are in a committed relationship. Three, Adrian likes Sydney. Four, do NOT under any circumstances flirt with anyone. And Five, stop acting like a girl!"

Christian rolled his eyes, "Fine, drama queen. Let's get ready for Eddie's birthday party."

"Fine," Rose conceded.

Christian followed behind her his head hung. If Rose knew that he'd forgotten who he was she'd flip. For that one second he felt like he'd been a girl, like he truly was Chrissa. Something was wrong and he needed to get it fix. ASAP.


	3. The Party

Christian and Rose were laughing and gossiping when Dimitri walked it. He kept the laughter off his face and in his mouth as he watched his charge glam it up.

"I'm glad you're usually a man. I'm not sure I could deal with you being like this all the time." he teased with a smile.

Christian turned a playfully glare his way, "You, Mr. Belikov, are not very nice."

Dimitri chuckled.

"What do you think, Comrade? I think I did well." Rose said with an accomplished grin.

Dimitri leaned over and kissed Rose firmly on the lips before turning to observe Rose's handiwork. And he had to admit. Christian was almost as hot as Rose, but no one was hotter than his Roza.

"She…He looks wonderful, Roza. You did good." he said with a smile.

Christian got up and went to the mirror. He surveyed himself in awe, a small blush creeping up into his cheeks.

The a-line knee-length dark blue chiffon gown accentuated his every curve and the silver heels worked out well. God, he was embarrassed to even know what kind of dress he was wearing. His freshly curled hair tumbled down his back and curled around his face softening his features more. And the make-up Rose had managed to get on him, even through all the squirming and owing really helped to make him look even more beautiful.

"I'm one hot woman." he said with a smirk.

Rose and Dimitri laughed.

"Yeah, well Dimitri will just have to make sure that the guys keep their hands to themselves."

It dawned on Christian then. Rose would go to escort Lissa. And Lissa…she was expecting Christian at the party. But, Christian wouldn't be there. And Dimitri wouldn't be able to tell Lissa that he wasn't with Christian because Christian was turned into a woman and the woman he was guarding was actually his charge. God, that was confusing, even in his own mind.

"How am I supposed to go the entire night without Liss asking questions?" he asked.

"She will ask questions and I'll divert her attention." Rose replied putting her earrings on.

She got up slipping her black pumps on. She pulled the short red satin cocktail dress down so it covered more of her thighs then pulled Dimitri down to kiss her.

"I'll see you two at the party." she said before slipping out of the room.

Christian walked over and grabbed his purse and Dimitri smiled amused.

"You even have the swing of your hips right."

Christian turned his glare on Dimitri, "Don't you dare start. Or you'll be looking for a job when I get back in my body."

Christian wasn't telling the truth. Dimitri was his best friend. But, it was getting on his nerves the way he and Rose were teasing him.

"And hell yeah, I have the swing right. I'm too hot not to live up to the expectation." he said with a smirk and wink.

Dimitri laughed and shook his head following him out the door.

Christian and Dimitri walked in together and many eyes came over to watch them. Christian and Dimitri knew they were all wondering who he was. Dimitri put his hand on the small of Christian's back. Christian didn't like that. It was a possessive gesture in his opinion. Maybe that was just his female brain wanting to be independent.

Dimitri sat Christian down at a table. Christian looked up at him as his eyes made eye contact with as many men as he could instantly warning them off. Then he looked down at his charge.

"Do not leave this spot." he commanded, "I'm going to go find Rose and we're going to tell Lissa and prepare her. Under no circumstances are you to leave this spot. I'll be right back."

"Not even if the seat was on fire?" Christian muttered rolling his eyes watching Dimitri's retreating back. God, did the man know he had such a cute butt? Whoa…where the hell did that come from?

Christian shook his head to center himself and ordered a cocktail. He sat there sipping it when a man sat down across from him. The Moroi instantly started hitting on him, the stench of alcohol making him scrunch up his nose. Christian's irritation level skyrocketed as the man came at him with lame after lame come on.

"Okay, just stop." he snapped, "Does that bullshit actually work for you? Do woman actually wet their panties knowing that you wanna take them home and fuck their brains out? I wouldn't look twice at you and frankly I'm not one of those hoochies who you can step to and say "Oh, baby, come on I'll give you what you want. Come to daddy." Go find one who will want your tiny dick in her."

The guy looked at him stunned and Christian rolled his eyes wishing the man would just get away from him. He could tell he was about to say something, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Christian watched as Adrian talked to the man, slightly using compulsion. Christian smiled brightly up at Adrian as the man slinked away.

"My hero." he said playfully.

Adrian winked and bowed, "Anything for you, my lady."

"Anything?" Christian said suggestively, but then smirked, "How about relieving me of this boredom."

"Of course." he said smiling, "Come on."

Adrian took Christian's arm and wrapped it around his, walking him to the bar. They sat down and shared a drink. It was strong and Christian was buzzing after the first one. Adrian had downed four by the time Christian had started his second drink.

After the second drink Adrian pulled Christian out onto the dance floor, their bodies practically attacked as they bumped and grind.

Meanwhile, Rose was trying to console a bewildered Lissa. And Dimitri was frantically searching for his wayward charge. Where the hell did she…he go?

Christian looked up at Adrian. Adrian leaned down until their lips met. Christian's hands went up into Adrian's hair and tugged as Adrian's tongue traced his lips, asking for him to open. Christian opened his mouth and Adrian's tongue moved in. Christian didn't hold back as their tongues fought for dominance.

Adrian pulled back and looked down at Christian, eyes filled with lust. Christian knew he wore the complimentary expression to sate that lust. He pulled Adrian down and nipped his ear before whispering, "Come on, let's go back to my place."

Adrian nodded and Christian walked back to Christian's place. Christian opened the door and led him to the guest room.

Meanwhile, Jill had found Rose.

"Hey, where's Christian?" she asked.

"Um…I don't know. But, have you seen Chrissa?" Rose asked, trying to hide her worry.

"Yeah, last I saw her, she and Adrian were making out on the dance floor."

Rose and Lissa's jaws dropped.

"Can you tell us where he is?" Lissa demanded.

Jill nodded, "Of course, he's in the guest room at your and Christian's place."

Rose's eyes went wide and she took off, "LISS, GRAB DIMITRI AND MEET ME THERE!"

Meanwhile, Christian's dress was down to his waist and Adrian's shirt was off. Adrian cupped Christian's breasts as his mouth worked it's way down his neck. Christian's head was thrown back, biting his lip, trying to keep the sounds of pleasure from escaping his lips.

Christian knew he was gone. His female mind had taken control. He couldn't remember that he was a man. He couldn't remember that he didn't want this. He didn't remember he didn't like guys!

Adrian devastated Christian of the rest of his dress as he kissed down his thighs. Christian looked down at him, his breath hitching.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Rose's voice rang true through the room.

Adrian jumped back tripping over himself in shock. Christian grabbed the blanket on the bed and wrapped it around himself.

"Did you forget you're a guy! And that you're with Lissa!"

Adrian looked up at Christian in shock. He knew he was looking at a woman. He pulled up whatever aura he could and finally realized why it was so familiar. It was CHRISTIAN! Adrian ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Lissa stood at the door with tears in her eyes.

Christian ran over to her pushing his hair back out of his face.

"Liss, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me! It's like this girl brain just took over."

"You cheated on me with Adrian!" she yelled incredibly.

"No, sweetheart, no. I'm sorry." he pulled her close and kissed her with all he could.

Lissa fought him slightly. She couldn't kiss a girl! She wasn't a lesbian. But, then she felt herself kissing back. This was her Christian.

"We need to fix this." Lissa said when she pulled back.

"Let's go talk to Yeva." Dimitri said.

The group nodded. Christian went back in the room to change. They'd figure this out.


	4. The Visit

Yeva listened to everything Christian and Rose had to say. Christian even admitted that he was beginning to forget who he was. He admitted that the female brain was growing dominant.

Lissa frowned, worried that she'd never have her boyfriend back. Dimitri didn't really mind, but he knew guarding female Christian was going to be quite the trial. Rose was worried about how this would affect Lissa and what they would say happened to Sparky.

"Come," Yeva said rising from her chair and ushering Christian into a room.

Rose didn't even know the little room existed, but she could see vials of different things all around the room. The room was dimly lit and only a little table with some weird stuff sat in the middle of the room.

Yeva told Dimitri to move the table to the other side of the room which he readily did. She sent Dimitri and Rose out of the room leaving only Lissa there with Christian. Christian stripped down on command and Yeva walked over looking her over. She was muttering something under her breath and finally stopped in front of Christian. She frowned.

"DIMKA!" she yelled handing Christian a towel.

Christian wrapped the towel around himself and Dimitri entered. Christian listened to the hurried conversation in Russian barely keeping up, but finally Dimitri left the room and came back with a flashlight and a lamp.

The room was brighter now and Yeva started inspecting Christian's body. Nothing seemed unusual. Then she checked his eyes.

"Have you always had your ears pierced? And have you always had this earring?" she said touching the earring.

Christian frowned. He'd pierced his ears when he was sixteen, but he hadn't put an earring in since. He hurried to a mirror and looked. He didn't recognize the stud at the tip of his ear. He took it off and gasped as he felt the change. When he looked down he saw his chest and manhood.

"I'M BACK!" he yelled happily.

Lissa ran over to him and squealed hugging him tightly.

"It's you!" she said, kissing him all over.

Christian held her tightly and Yeva exited the room, coming back with some of Dimitri's old clothes. Christian put them on and came out to sit around the table waiting for Yeva to speak.

"This…" she said putting the earring down in the middle of the table, "is a magically charmed earring. It's job is to change a being. It's a charm that's infused…"

"With Spirit, but there's something else there too." Lissa said chiming in.

"Do we know any Spirit users who would want to screw with Christian?" Rose asked , confused.

Dimitri gave Christian a look. And Christian responded with one of confusion.

"You think it was her?" he asked seriously.

"That's the only person I think you've truly offended in the last few weeks."

"Who?" Lissa asked.

"There was this girl in my self-defense class. She sucked. And she hit on me. So, I sort of insulted her. I didn't think she was a Spirit user though. But, like Dimitri said she was the only person I was rude to in the last few weeks."

"Then we better go find her." Dimitri said, tugging Rose along with him.

Page Break

Two weeks later Dimitri lugged a blonde girl into the council room. Christian and Lissa were alone discussing logistics for the next meeting. They both looked up just as Dimitri placed the girl in a chair right in from of Lissa.

The girl glared at Lissa before giving Christian a malicious grin.

"I see you aren't a woman anymore."

Christian glared, "No thanks to you."

She shrugged, "I told you, you'd regret fucking me over."

"How'd you get the damn thing into my ear?" he growled.

"Don't nap in public places, Lord Ozera, you never know who's out there."

Christian growled. Lissa put a restraining hand on his arm.

"You are under arrest." Lissa said waving guardians forward.

"For what? Teaching that asshole a lesson?" she said angrily.

"No, for using your powers for malicious intent."

As the guardians moved forward the girl used her magic to stop the guardians dead in their tracks. She got up and started walking straight to the door. But, Dimitri had planned for this. When she got the council room doors open Rose was standing there. She incapacitated her instantly and picked her up in her arms throwing her over her shoulder.

"Come on." she said to the guardians who were finally free.

Rose dumped the girl into one of the guardians arms. Lissa smiled as Christian wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Rose." Christian said with a smile, "For everything."

Rose smiled back, "Of course, Sparky. But, you owe me."

"With what? A lifetime supply of donuts?"

"Maybe," Rose said with a playful glare.

Christian laughed. It was great to be himself again.


End file.
